Kiara
by Guhmio
Summary: Autre OS Drarry - HPDM, écrit par moi, Kiara. TWOSHOT TERMINÉ Résumé : Un jour, l'apparition soudaine d'une étrange fille aux cheveux blonds presque blancs et aux yeux verts chamboule le quotidien de Poudlard... Surtout celui d'Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy !
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : Kiara dans toute sa puissance.**

 **Genre : Alors… K, TWOSHOT,** **YAOI,** **HPDM ou Drarry**

 **Disclamer : Tous les personnages sont de JKR mais Kiara est de moi.**

 **Résumé : Un jour, l'apparition soudaine d'une étrange fille aux cheveux blonds presque blancs et aux yeux verts chamboule le quotidien de Poudlard... Surtout celui d'Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy !**

 **Note : L'histoire se déroule lors de l'HP7 mais Dumby est toujours vivant et Draco n'a pas reçut l'ordre de tuer notre vieux fou aux bonbons aux citrons préféré. Je m'excuse aussi pour les fautes d'orthographe.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **PARTIE 1**

 **Poudlard, milieu de la 7ème année d'Harry Potter.**

Ce jour là aurait du être un jour comme les autres. D'ailleurs, ce matin là, rien ne laissa à présager se changement radical dans leurs vies.

Comme tous les matins dans la Grande Salle, les Serdaigles révisent avec ferveur, les Poufsouffles ... poufsoufflent, les Serpentards chuchotent et ricanent et les Gryffondors mangent bruyamment dans les rires et les éclats de joie.

Sauf que ce matin là, Harry se réveilla avec une étrange sensation et le corps lourd. Sauf que ce matin là, Harry – sans ses lunettes depuis qu'Hermione lui avait dégoté un sort bien pratique qui avait améliorer sa vue - mangea peu et sourit tout autant. Sauf que ce matin là, Malfoy ne le provoqua pas, sauf que ce matin là, Severus Snape ne fut pas présent au repas pour faire trembler les élèves – particulièrement les Gryffondors - sous son regard noir-de-la-mort-qui-Avada-Kedavrise. Sauf que ce matin là, Ron ne mangea pas ses 6 toasts confiture fraise-pomme-banane car Neville avait tout mangé. Sauf que ce matin là, les Professeurs au fond de la salle discutaient entre eux à voix basse, visiblement inquiets. Sauf que ce matin là, Albus Dumbledore n'abordait pas son fidèle regard malicieux mais un plus tourmenté, fixé sur le Survivant et sa Némésis.

Le Directeur se leva et le silence se fit instantanément dans la salle. Tous les élèves avaient les yeux rivés sur le vieil homme. Enfin, la voix clame, posée, confiante, et chaleureuse du Directeur s'éleva dans la pièce.

« Bonjour mes très chers élèves. Je prie pour qu'aujourd'hui soit une bonne journée, qui vous portera chance. J'ai une nouvelle importante à vous annoncer. »

Harry frissonna à ses mots en proie d'un mauvais pressentiment et Hermione lui jeta un regard du coin inquiet.

« Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons une nouvelle élève de 7ème année, Kiara Motterpale. Entrez Severus ! » quémanda-t-il d'une voix plus forte.

Instantanément les élèves se retournèrent vers la porte qui s'ouvrit pour laisser passer la silhouette sombre de leur professeur de Potion et celle plus petite derrière lui de la nouvelle. Comme à son habitude, Snape abordait un visage froid et hostile et une démarche droite et terriblement fluide malgré sa longue robe noire. La nouvelle le suivait d'un pas timide et rapide pour garder la vitesse de l'espion de l'Ordre. Elle avait des cheveux blonds si clairs qu'ils semblaient blancs d'une taille raisonnable jusque le milieu du dos et des yeux verts émeraude d'une beauté merveilleuse. Elle était un peu plus petite que la moyenne mais pas trop. Sa peau était claire mais faisait pourtant parfaitement bien ressortir ses cheveux. Elle portait une cape de sorcier noire neutre sans les couleurs d'une des maisons ouverte sur une jupe noires et une chemise blanche qui cachait sa poitrine moyenne elle aussi. Une cravate noire pas très bien nouée ajoutait un autre contraste élégant à son chemisier. Durant une fraction de seconde, elle croisa le regard vert d'Harry qui frissonna encore une fois. Il avait eu une drôle de sensation.

Un sourire sur les lèvres, la jeune fille se posta directement devant le Directeur en tournant le dos aux élèves et pencha la tête en avant pour recevoir le Choixpeau. Tout le monde se vit retenir son souffle en attente du verdict.

« Intéressant... Intéressant... » murmura le Choixpeau si bas que seuls la jeune fille et le Directeur l'entendirent. « Ton cas est semblable au jeune Potter fillette. Tu aurais ta place autant chez les Serpentards que chez les Gryffondors... C'est bien la deuxième fois de mon existence que j'hésite à placer un élève dans une maison ! »

« Alors pourquoi pas Gryffondor ? » proposa à voix basse Kiara.

« Hum... Oui, pourquoi pas. GRYFFONDOR ! » s'écria-t-il.

Des exclamations de joie secouèrent la table de la maison du lion pendant que les habits de la jeune fille (sa cravate et sa robe plus précisément) se couvraient des couleurs de sa maison. Partout on pouvait entendre des « Bienvenue ! » ou des « Salut ! » ou encore « Un nouveau lion ! ». Les autres maisons – hormis Serpentard – applaudissaient elles aussi.

De mauvaise fois, Malfoy se pencha vers son voisin et meilleur ami Blaise Zabini avec un rictus méprisant.

« Tss. Encore un Gryffondor. On est envahis ou quoi ?! »

Pourtant il frissonna quand il vit la jeune fille poser ses yeux verts sur lui. Pendant une seconde et à sa plus grande surprise, il eu peur qu'elle ne l'ai entendue. Mais elle se contenta de lui sourire gentiment et rejoindre sa nouvelle famille. Elle s'assit à côté d'Hermione elle même en face d'Harry avec Ron à sa droite, qui lui avait laissé une place alors que tout le monde repartait à son repas – ou à la nouvelle pour les rouges et or.

« Salut ! Je m'appelle Hermione. Hermione Granger », se présenta-t-elle chaleureusement en lui tendant la main.

« Kiara... Motterpale », répondit la jeune fille en lui rendant son étreinte.

« Bienvenue à Gryffondor Kiara ! J'suis Ron Weasley. Et voici Harry Potter. »

« Salut », le salua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir la quitter des yeux. Elle l'attirait.

« Comment ça ce fait que tu entres à Poudlard en 7ème année ? » demanda Hermione.

Kiara tourna la tête vers se nouvelle amie, faisant par la même occasion voler ses cheveux blonds.

« Ah... C'est parce que... Mes... mes parents sont morts. Et c'étaient eux qui me faisaient cours à la maison », mentit-elle parfaitement sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

« Oh ! Je suis désolée... Tes parents... C'étaient des Sorciers ? »

« Oui. Tout les deux. Mais mon Papa à grandit avec des Moldus. …Dites, hum... »

« Oui ? » demanda gentiment le roux, l'encourageant à poursuivre.

« Est-ce que... Enfin... Que pensez-vous des homosexuels ? »

Ron et Harry se regardèrent un instant avec Hermione. Puis le trio haussa des épaules.

« Je le suis pas, mais je n'ai rien contre eux », répondit Ron avant de croquer dans un toast.

« Pareil. »

« Je suis gay alors… » argumenta Harry en haussant les épaules.

« Je vois... » sourit Kiara visiblement soulagée aussi bien à l'idée qu'ils n'aient rien contre les gays mais aussi qu'Harry l'accepte déjà. « Père m'avait dit que le monde des Sorciers n'était pas très... ouvert d'esprit. Enfin, surtout chez les aristo' en fait. »

« Tes parents sont deux hommes ? » s'étonna Hermione.

« Oui. Et je suis fière d'eux ! »

Ses yeux brillaient de fierté effectivement et elle avait un grand sourire. Pendant une seconde, Hermione pensa que ce sourire lui était familier. Mais la jeune fille, bien que très intelligente, ne put trouver pourquoi. Et puis ses yeux... Même ses cheveux. Ils avaient quelque chose qui l'intriguait.

« Dit-moi Kiara. Nous sommes nous déjà rencontrées ? »

Elle tourna la tête vers elle à nouveau, une tartine de pain au miel à moitié dans sa bouche qu'elle s'empressa d'enlever pour répondre.

« Dans le passé ? Non, absolument pas. _Pas dans le passé en tout cas.._ _»._ ajouta-t-elle en pensée.

Je reste du repas ce passa dans le bruit et les rires. Tout le long de celui-ci, Malfoy fixa le dos de la nouvelle arrivante avec intensité. Mais plus jamais il ne croisa son regard brulant.

 **HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

Kiara fut rapidement intégrée à la vie de Poudlard. Les élèves et les professeurs l'accueillaient et la félicitaient pour ses connaissances. Elle excellait en Potions – au plus grand dame de Snape qui voyait un Gryffondor au niveau de son filleul en Potion, un miracle !, et en DCFM géré par Remus Lupin. Pas une seule fois elle ne se perdit dans Poudlard. Hermione se fit d'ailleurs la réflexion que c'était presque comme si elle connaissait déjà le château. Mais la supprima rapidement sa réflexion absurde de son esprit. C'était impossible. Elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds à Poudlard vu que ses parents lui enseignaient tout chez eux ! Enfin, avant. Pauvre fille... Il faudra qu'elle lui dise de parler à Harry si jamais elle se sentait malheureuse par rapport à ses parents.

La conversation survint un soir alors qu'Hermione et Ron jouaient aux échec dans la Salle commune vide et qu'Harry lisait la Gazette dans le canapé rouge aux côtés de Kiara qui elle lisait un roman.

« Dit Kiara... » commença le Survivant en refermant son magasine.

« Oui ? »

« Comment étaient tes parents ? »

Elle se tendit sur le canapé et ramena ses jambes contre son torse après avoir rapidement enlever ses chaussures noires. Hermione les regardaient du coin de l'œil et Ron était plongé dans sa réflexion profonde au sujet de son prochain coup.

« Mes parents... Était irrémédiablement opposés. Le jour et la nuit. Le soleil et la lune. Ils étaient ennemis au départ. »

Les yeux perdus dans les flammes et plongée dans ses souvenirs, elle se tut un moment avant de continuer.

« Mon Papa était un homme chaleureux et joyeux, toujours près à aider les autres même si cela le privait de liberté. Sous son sourire et ses mots encourageant, c'était une personne fragile. Personne ne se doutait de ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui, même pas ses meilleurs amis. Mais son ennemi lui, voyait mon Papa pour lui et pas pour son rôle ou son titre. Ils se haïssaient de toutes leurs âmes au début, surement parce qu'ils se ressemblaient un peu trop au fond. Au contraire, mon Père était un homme de la haute société. Froid, fier et honorable. Un masque recouvrait constamment son visage au yeux de tous. Mais comme Papa, il n'était pas le même en extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Comme Papa, Père souffrait de sa situation et de son isolement. »

« Pour Papa, le courage et l'aide sont le plus importants mais pour père c'est le pouvoir et l'honneur. Irrémédiablement opposés. J'ai été élevée avec deux points de vue différents mais pourtant fondamentaux. Ils ont fait ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Si vous demandez à mes parents, je suis sur qu'ils vous répondrons que j'ai l'intelligence et la malice d'un Serpentard et le courage et la compassion d'un Gryffondor ! » ria-t-elle sur la dernière phrase.

« Tes parents étaient à Poudlard ? » s'étonna Hemione.

« Oui. L'un à Gryffondor et l'autre à Serpentard. »

« Un Gryffondor et un Serpentard, ensembles ?! » s'exclama Ron et bondissant sur ses pieds.

« Yep ! »

« Mais... Mais... Mais comment ? »

Il était livide. Hermione et Harry la regardait avec intérêt, curieux eux aussi de savoir comme deux personnes des maisons ennemies avaient réussit à s'aimer au point de fonder une famille.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de tout vous raconter... Mais sachez que tout c'est passé petit à petit... Aujourd'hui, ils sont parfaitement heureux ensembles où qu'ils soient et s'aiment plus que tout. Il faut juste retenir que les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. »

Sur ses derniers mots, elle avait plongé ses yeux dans ceux du Survivant. Elle rit un peu puis déclara être fatiguée et elle partit se coucher en abandonnant le Golden Trio dans le salon, perdus.

 **HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

Albus Dumbledore était plongé dans ses souvenirs, assit à son bureau. Plutôt dans la journée, la jeune fille était apparut soudainement devant lui dans ce même bureau. Cela l'avait énormément étonné en premier lieu car il était impossible de transplaner dans son antre. Puis il avait vu ses yeux. Cette flamme qui brulait dans les deux émeraudes vertes. Flammes qu'il connaissait bien pour les avoirs maintes fois observées. La jeune fille lui avait adressé un signe de tête poli.

« Bonjour Dumbledore. Je suis ici car j'aimerais m'inscrire dans cette école. »

Rapidement, le vieil homme avait reprit ses esprits. Il lui avait sourit.

« Mais bien sur. Votre nom, jeune demoiselle ? Ainsi que la raison, car il est rare que j'accepte que des élèves arrivent non seulement en dernière année mais aussi au milieu de celle-ci sans raison valable. »

« Je m'appelle Kiara Malfoy-Potter. Mais j'aimerais m'inscrire sous le nom de Motterpale. »

 _Malfoy-Potter_. Malepotter. Motterpale. Personne ne pourrait deviner.

Si ce n'est peut-être Hermione Granger.

Elle était vraiment très étonnante.

« Malfoy-Potter... » répéta-t-il avec admiration. « Incroyable... »

Il était dur de surprendre le vieil homme et pourtant en 2 minutes la jeune fille avait réussit à la faire deux fois.

« En effet. Je suis la fille de Draco Lucius Malfoy et Harry James Potter. Je viens du futur. Est-ce une raison convenable à mon admission ? »

Effectivement. Elle avait la fourbe d'Harry et l'intelligence de Draco. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'admiration.

« Bien sur... Bien sur... Mais... »

« Vous voulez quelques informations en échange je présume ? »

« Vous avez tout compris. »

« Voldemort est mort. Tué par Papa. Enfin, Harry. Mais avec l'aide de Père. Sans lui, la fin se serait passée autrement. Vous ne mourrez pas dans la bataille. Quand à la raison de mon voyage jusqu'ici... Je suis là pour empêcher une personne de tuer Papa dans 5 ans. »

« Qui... ?! »

Elle planta ses yeux verts dans les siens.

« Je ne peux vous le dire. »

Il l'avait regardé un instant puis avait remplit les papiers de son admission dans le château. Au moment de partir, il l'arrêta.

« Votre Père, Draco, est-il au courant de votre voyage ? »

Elle c'était alors tournée vers lui avec des yeux remplis de tristesses.

« Mon Père n'a plus toute sa tête depuis la mort de Papa. Il ne me reconnaît même plus. Mais... oui. Oui, je lui ai dit. Et il n'a rien fait pour m'en empêcher », avait-elle ajouté alors que la porte se refermait sur elle.

 **HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

Au contour d'un couloir à peine éclairé par la lune à travers les fenêtres et le bout de sa baguette, le préfet Draco Malfoy tomba sur Kiara qui regardait le ciel, les yeux perdus dans le vide. De loin, il l'observa pencher la tête en arrière et fermer les yeux pour s'offrir à la lumière de l'astre tout en resserrant la main sur son collier. De loin, il observa ses lèvres bouger. Quelques minutes plus tard et se sentit soudainement tiré en avant. Par surprise, il faillit perdre l'équilibre et s'étaler sur le sol, mais le Prince des Serpentards retrouva son équilibre – et son masque froid – à temps pour sauvegarder son honneur.

« Draco Malfoy. Que me vaux le plaisir de ta présence ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix neutre, vide de tout mépris Gryffondorien vis-à-vis d'un Serpentard.

« Je suis préfet et je faisais mon tour du château. C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question Kiara Motterpale, sais-tu que les couloirs son interdits d'accès une fois le couvre-feu passer ? »

« Hum... »

Ses yeux brillaient sous la lune d'une lueur malicieuse.

« Oui, je suis au courant. Tiens », ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant un bonbon orange.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Un somnifère. Tu es as besoins n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco perdit son fidèle masque froid pour une expression de surprise.

« Comment... ?! »

« Je sais beaucoup de chose sur toi », répondit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules et en repartant vers sa contemplation du ciel.

Draco glissa le bonbon dans sa poche avec reconnaissance. Intrigué, il s'approcha un peu plus de la jeune fille. Il ne savait pas vraiment que penser d'elle. Il lui faisait confiance sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, alors qu'il aurait du se méfier d'un cadeau d'un Gryffondor. Il aurait du penser que c'était un piège et qu'il valait mieux qu'il la renvoie dans son dortoir avec des points en moins mais, à la place, il s'approcha jusqu'à se placer à côté d'elle et lever à son tour le visage vers le ciel.

« Pourquoi sais-tu beaucoup de chose sur moi ? »

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide et sourit.

« C'est mon Père qui m'a raconté beaucoup de chose. Sur toi. Harry Potter. Voldemort. La Guerre. »

« Tu es une Sang-Pur ? »

« Oui. Mais j'ai été élevée au milieu des Moldus. J'ai aussi été entourée de « Sang-de-Bourbe » comme tu aimes les appeler. Mes parents sont Sang-Mêlé et Sang-Pur. »

Draco et Kiara parlaient comme deux amis et non deux ennemis. Une sorte d'affinité les rapprochaient.

« Dit-moi... Draco... Aimes-tu les femmes ? »

« Pourquoi ? Tu es amoureuse de moi ? » rétorqua-t-il un brin moqueur.

« Non. Et je ne le serais jamais. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

Il la regarda un instant, un peu vexé par ses mots. Puis il soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à la lune qui les observait comme une mère protectrice.

« Ouais. Mais je suis aussi attiré par les hommes. Contente ?! »

Il vit avec stupeur un grand sourire à la Potter naitre sur ses lèvres.

« Parfaitement ! »

« Pourquoi ? » réussit-il à dire après s'être remit de sa surprise.

La manière dont ses yeux pétillait l'envoutait. Elle s'approcha de lui et murmura à son oreille :

« Parce que je sais de qui tu es amoureux. Même si tu ne veux pas l'avouer. »

Un frisson monta le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusque son crâne. Il recula vivement et l'observa avec de grands yeux choqués et aussi un peu de peur. Dans les yeux de la jeune fille, brillait l'amusement. Finalement, il avait peut-être fait une erreur en ne se méfiant pas.

« Je vais t'aider. »

La surprise et la peur firent rapidement place à une méfiance tenace. Oui, il avait eu tord. Elle n'était qu'une Gryffondor comme les autres, qu'une de plus à vouloir se moquer de lui.

« Et pourquoi tu ferais cela ? »

Elle le regarda un moment sans rien dire, cherchant quoi répondre sans vraiment mentir au Serpentard. Vraiment, il était le même adolescent qu'adulte ! Et elle connaissait parfaitement l'adulte... Avec un sourire digne de Salazar Serpentard, elle lui répondit.

« Parce que je veux voir ce que le Destin vous réserve à tout les deux. Et quels obstacles vous réussirez à franchir et ce que vous réussirez à accomplir. Mais je dois t'avouer que c'est aussi en rapport à une promesse que j'ai faite et que je compte bien tenir. _Parce que je compte bien œuvrer pour ma création et pour le bonheur de notre famille. Changer le Passé. Changer le Futur._ _», elle ajouta par pensées._

Il soupira, visiblement convaincu, car il n'arrivait pas à ne pas lui faire confiance au final, il était trop attiré par elle, et tendit sa main à la jeune fille qui s'empressa de la serrer pour officialiser leur accord.

« Règle numéro un : Ne jamais se fier aux apparences. Derrière chaque sourire se cache une douleur. Derrière chaque visage se cache de véritables sentiments. Derrière chaque masque se cache une âme. Les apparences sont là pour vous montrez une image, un idée de sois. Pas le _véritable_ sois. Il ne faut donc jamais se fier à celles-ci. Ne l'oublie pas, Draco, d'accord ? »

 **HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

« Blaise Zabini ? » l'apostropha Kiara au détour d'un couloir vide alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa salle commune.

Le noir s'arrêta et se retourna vers elle avec un sourire. C'était étrange qu'une Gryffondor lui adressa la parole poliment, il était plutôt habitué à des sarcasmes, des insultes et des bagarres.

« Lui même. Que puis-je pour toi blondinette ? »

En quelques pas, elle s'approcha et se posta devant lui en plongeant ses yeux verts dans ses siens, un air sérieux sur le visage. Il se demandait pourquoi entre tous, elle avait choisit de s'adresser à lui, un Serpentard, plutôt qu'à un autre. Avec sérieux en plus.

« J'aurais une faveur à te demander. »

« Laquelle ? » demanda-t-il intrigué.

« Pourrais-tu veiller sur Draco le jour de la Bataille ? »

« Veiller ? »

« Protéger ses arrières. En particulier son père. »

Le grand se tu un instant avant de s'adosser au mur un pied sur celui-ci et croiser les bras sur son torse. Il réfléchit réellement à la demande, chose qu'il faisait rarement. Soit cette fille était une actrice merveilleusement douée, soit elle était honnête car il sentait qu'elle ne mentait pas et avait été formé depuis sa naissance à distinguer les mensonges et à en faire à la perfection.

« Je comptais déjà le faire. »

« Tant mieux. »

Il fut un instant déstabilisé par le réel soulagement sur ses traits. Elle était vraiment sincère avec lui. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui faisait-elle confiance ?

« C'est une promesse ? »

Elle tendit la main. Il la regarda un instant avant de plonger ses yeux dans les siens et serrer cette petite main dans la sienne. Il avait envie de lui faire confiance aussi, même si c'était une Gryffondor, surpasser le gouffre entre leurs deux maisons, attraper la perche qu'elle lui tendait.

« Oui. Mais dit-moi... Tu es amoureuse de Draco blondinette ? » plaisanta-t-il, à demi-sérieux.

« Non. Et je ne le serais jamais comme je lui ai dis. »

La surprise éclaira son visage avant qu'il n'éclate de rire comme il le faisait peu. Vraiment, cette fille n'était pas comme les autres !

« Et tu lui as dit en face ? »

« Ouais. »

« Sa fierté à dû un prendre un sacré coup ! J'aurais aimé être là pour voir ça ! »

« La prochaine fois, je t'appellerais ! »

Ils rigolèrent tout les deux dans le couloir vide. Quiconque serait passé aurait crû avoir une hallucination de toute façon. Un Serpentard et une Gryffondor riant ensembles comme deux amis ?! Impossible !

Une fois calmée de leur fou rire sur le Prince des Serpentard, Kiara s'adossa à son tour contre le mur.

« Que penses-tu d'Harry, Blaise ? »

« Tu aimes appeler les gens par leurs prénoms hein ? Potter hein... Disons... que je ne le hais pas. En faite, seulement 70% des Serpentards haïssent vraiment Potter. Les 30% restant... le jalouse plutôt. »

« Le jalouse ? Mais pourquoi ? » s'étonna la jeune fille.

« Potter... Est le genre de personne à toujours protéger ses amis. Même au péril de sa vie. Le genre de personne qui sourit tout le temps et qui est une figure d'autorité. Comme tu le sais surement est orphelin. Et j'ai même entendu dire qu'il avait été élevé dans une famille qui le maltraitait. Menacé de mort et enrôlé dans une Guerre sanguinaire à cause d'une simple cicatrice involontaire. Il a perdu son parrain. Les gens qu'il aime meurent tous petit à petit... Et pourtant, il est toujours le premier à se battre. A se relever. Il encourage, pousse les gens à se battre... Il est comme un pilier sur lequel s'appuyer quand on doute, quand on a peur, quand on veut aller dans la lumière. Il n'a rien si ce n'est le malheur avec lui. Et pourtant, il est toujours là, dans la lumière à se battre pour tous. Et nous le jalousons pour ça. Il faut savoir que la plupart des Serpentards sont des Sang-Pur. Nous avons tout pour nous. Un nom, de l'argent, du pouvoir. Mais cela signifie aussi vivre dans une cage dorée. Pas libre de ses sentiments. Pas libre de ses actions. Toujours critiqués, observés en quêtes des moindre failles... Obliger de se forger un masque pour se protéger et à se terrer dans l'ombre. Elevé avec l'idée de toujours être là où cela serait le plus bénéfique. A n'aimer que sois. A mépriser les autres. Nous avons tout. Et Potter rien. Et pourtant, lui paraît libre et nous gisons avec nos chaines. Alors nous le jalousons, l'avions. Le méprisons pour avoir et être ce que l'on aurait voulu être ou avoir. Pour être entouré de vrais amis et pas des enfants avec lequel on a grandit, ici pour vous surveillez de la part des autres familles et de la votre. Il créer des liens que nous n'aurons jamais. Il pousse les gens à le suivre, à se battre avec lui. Le Sauveur. Le Survivant. Voilà ce qu'il est. Et nous, nous sommes les Mangemorts. Dis-moi, blondinette... Potter nous considère-t-il déjà comme des Mangemorts ? » demanda-t-il après un court silence avec un sourire amer.

« Oui. Non. Pas tous. Par exemple, il pense que Draco n'en ai pas un. Pour lui... Draco n'est pas du genre à lécher les pieds d'un autre car il a trop de fierté. Alors, non il ne pense pas que Draco est un Mangemort. Ni toi, car il est persuader que quelque soit le choix de ton meilleur ami, tu suivras Draco comme le ferais Ron pour lui. Parce qu'Harry croit aux liens comme l'amitié ou l'amour ou la famille. Et que pour Draco tu es comme son frère. Pour les autres Serpentards je ne sais pas. »

Le silence s'installa un moment entre les deux adolescents. Chacun méditait sur les paroles de l'autre. Ce fut Kiara qui le brisa.

« Essaye de garder un œil sur Harry aussi. »

« Hm. Si tu veux. Mais je te préviens : Draco est plus important pour moi. »

Elle releva les tête et lui offrit un regard amuser.

« Draco protègera Harry. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Je le sais c'est tout. »

D'un coup de hanche, elle se décolla du mur et fit quelques pas vers l'autre avant de se retourner en tournoyant.

« Je compte sur toi pour tenir ta promesse, Blaise Zabini. »

Elle le quitta et marcha d'un pas tranquille jusqu'au bout du couloir. Le Serpentard observa sa chevelure voler délicatement dans son dos.

Pendant une seconde, il eu l'impression de voir Draco de dos.

 **HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

En plissant presque imperceptiblement les yeux, le Maitre des Potions scruta chaque geste de Kiara à la recherche de la moindre triche. Il était impossible qu'un Gryffondor réussisse une potion que même Malfoy avait eu du mal à réaliser ! Pourtant, quand elle ajouta le dernier ingrédient, la potion se teinta de la couleur souhaitée. Même l'odeur et la substance étaient parfaites. Quoi que...

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette odeur de lavande dans votre Potion Mlle Motterpale ? »

« J'ai ajouté quelques feuilles de lavande pour atténuer l'arrière-gout amère lors de l'infusion et ainsi pouvoir aisément la faire passer pour un thé et non un Philtre de Confusion. Cela ne change en rien les effets de la Potions, ne vous en inquiétez pas », répondit-elle d'une manière polie et respectueuse malgré ses pensées contradictoires.

« Je le sais très bien Mlle Motterpale je voulais juste m'assurer que vous en étiez consciente vous aussi. _Bien »_ , dit-il comme si ce mot lui écorchait la bouche. « Pourquoi ne pas essayer votre potion pour expliquer son utilité à cette **incompétente** classe ? »

Il accentua le mot « incompétente » tout en fixant d'une manière méprisante Neville qui frissonna. Une idée germa alors dans l'esprit de la Gryffondor qui sourit. Elle adressa un clin d'œil à Draco en passant devant lui et tendit la fiole qu'elle venait de remplir à Harry.

« A toi. Laisse là juste infuser dans un peu d'eau quelques secondes, puis boit-là normalement. »

« Traîtresse. Je m'en souviendrais », grogna-t-il.

Il lui jeta un regard noir puis déglutit à la vue du liquide vert menthe. Enfin, il suivit attentivement ses instructions et bu d'un coup la tasse. Il toussa un peu puis Kiara observa des yeux émeraudes se voiler. Puis il se leva d'un bond et passa à côté de Kiara sans la voir. Il avait les yeux rivés sur son ennemi. D'un pas rapide, il arriva devant Draco qu'il empoigna par le col avant de quitter la pièce suivit d'un blond visiblement trop choqué pour réagir. A peine la porte fermée derrière eux, Snape, pâle, avança pour aller chercher son favori dans griffes du Lion. Kiara lui barra le passage en se décalant devant lui d'un pas.

« Oh bah merde... » murmura Ron, blanc comme un linge.

Était-ce parce que son meilleur ami venait de kidnapper sa Némésis ou parce que Kiara défiait le Professeur ? Seul Merlin le savait.

« Toutes mes excuses Professeurs mais je ne peux malheureusement pas vous laisser passer. Draco va devoir se débrouiller tout seul, comme un grand. »

Derrière le Maitre des Potions, Kiara vit un bref instant les yeux de Blaise briller d'amusement tout comme ceux d'Hermione. Mais le brun devant elle, tremblait de rage qui semblait difficile à contenir. Ses yeux noirs imitait à la perfection des armes à feu chargées et tirant sur chaque parcelle de son corps.

« Mademoiselle Motterpale », la menaça-t-il entre ses dents en articulant distinctement. « Poussez-vous. Immédiatement. »

« Navrée. »

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit à voler et Draco entra en trombe dans la salle pour aller se rassoir à sa place. Son masque ne laissait rien paraître de ses sentiments. Harry arriva à son tour et partit lui aussi s'asseoir. Le même masque lui recouvrait le visage et même quand Hermione et Ron lui demandèrent ce qui c'était passé, il ne dit rien. Kiara retourna s'asseoir à son tour à côté d'Hermione en ignorant Snape. Draco lui envoya un regard reconnaissant. Elle sourit derrière sa main alors qu'un petit papier plié arrivait sur sa table.

 _«_ _Je te raconterais tout à l'heure. D._ _»_

Il lui faisait parfaitement confiance et elle lui avait donner une vraie preuve qu'il ne se trompait pas. Comme si Merlin avait entendu ses pensées, la cloche se mit à sonner quelques minutes plus tard seulement. Snape la regarda partir sans rien dire. Elle fit un signe de main à ses amis et leur mima qu'elle les rejoindrait au prochain cours. A peine arrivée dans un couloir opposé à la sortie de la classe, Draco arriva suivit de Blaise. Ils étaient tout les trois amis maintenant parce que Blaise avait avoué à Draco sont intrigue vis-à-vis de la jeune fille. Il grand sourire au lèvre il s'empressa de lui raconter.

« J'ignore comment te remercier de ton idée de faire boire la potion à Potter. C'était formidable ! »

« Alors ? Que c'est-il passé ? » le pressa son meilleur ami.

Il perdit son masque et la jeune fille eu le plaisir d'observer ses yeux gris briller de bonheur et un grand sourire étirer ses lèvres.

« Il m'a tiré dehors puis m'a trainé sur plusieurs couloirs. Quand j'en ai eu marre de me faire trainé comme un chien j'ai commencé à l'insulter. L'habitude ! ajouta-t-il sous les regards noirs de ses deux interlocuteurs. Alors il c'est soudainement arrêté et m'a collé contre un mur dans un grognement mécontent. Puis il m'a embrassé contre le mur avec fourbe et brusquerie. Je n'avais jamais expérimenté un baiser si... si... »

« Excitant ? » proposa Blaise. « Sauvage ? Envoutant ? Magique ? Parfait ? »

« Tout à la fois ! » il s'exclama, les yeux brillant comme un enfant devant une montagne de cadeau.

Kiara sourit tendrement à cette vue. Autrefois aussi, son Père regardait son mari de la même manière. Son collier sembla soudain lui bruler la peau, caché sous sa chemise.

« Tu as aimé alors ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai adoré oui ! Encore merci Kiara ! »

« Mais de rien. On a un accort. Je dois y aller, j'ai cours de Divination. A plus les gars ! »

« Salut ! » ils répondirent en même temps.

La jeune fille s'éloigna en courant dans le couloir pour son prochain cour. Il faudra maintenant qu'elle fasse un accord avec Harry...

 **HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

Elle se faufila discrètement dans le salle et s'installa à côté d'Harry qui lui jeta un coup d'œil dépité. Ron et Hermione n'était pas là.

« J'ai raté quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle au garçon à voix basse.

« Après ma énième mort brutale et lente ? Non. »

Elle grimaça à sa réponse. C'était seulement son deuxième cours mais elle avait déjà comprit l'inutilité de celui-ci. Elle essaya quelques minutes de se concentrer sur le cours mais son effort fut vint. Déjà lasse, elle se laissa choir sur sa chaise et se pencha vers son ami.

« Où sont Ron et Hermione ? »

« Chai pas. Ensembles je suppose. »

« Hm... Ça fait longtemps qu'ils sont ensembles ? »

D'après les dires de son Papa, Ron et Hermione était ensemble de 3 mois quand il avait commencé à sortir avec Draco.

« Hm... Ça doit bien faire 3 mois à peut près. »

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de la jeune fille et elle se pencha un peu plus vers le Gryffondor.

« Hey, Harry. Ça te dirais de passer un accord tout les deux ? »

« Un accord ? » répéta-t-il les yeux brillants de curiosité. « A quel propos ? »

« Je t'aide à sortir avec la personne que tu aimes... »

Elle observa d'un air ravit le visage d'Harry passer du blanc livide au rouge gêné.

« En échange, tu me parles de Pansy Parkinson. »

Il fronça des sourcils avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la Prof partie dans un autre délire sur des tasses de thé.

« Parkinson ? Pourquoi ? Et puis, comment sais-tu de qui je suis amoureux ?! »

Elle lui jeta un regard vexé.

« Je suis pas aveugle ni idiote quand même ! Quand à Parkinson, c'est un secret. Alors... Marché conclu ? Croit-moi, tu as tout à y gagner. Après tout... ne t'ai-je pas déjà bien aidé tout à l'heure ? » ajouta-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

Il grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe avant de serrer la main de la jeune fille. Celle-ci eu alors un sourire satisfait. Qui disparut immédiatement quand elle se rendit compte que Mme. Trelawney était posté devant elle et la fixait avec ses gros yeux agrandis par ses lunettes.

« Les boules de cristal m'on dit que l'arrivée d'une fille qui ne devrait pas être là marquera un changement du Futur... » récita-t-elle d'une voix d'outre-tombe, les yeux dans le vide. « Elle réunira les deux contraires et sauvera les morts... »

Kiara ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner à ses mots. La Professeure avait-elle comprit ?! Mais la folle – pardon, la femme – recula d'un pas, visiblement perdue. Elle sortait de sa transe étrange. Bien sur, personne sauf Harry et Kiara n'avait fait attention à ses mots qui furent vites oubliés par le Survivant. Mais tournèrent encore longtemps dans la tête de sa fille.

« N'importe quoi... » grogna le brun une fois la prof éloignée. « N'y fait pas attention Kiara, cette femme est complètement folle. »

« Hm... » répondit-elle distraitement. « Ah oui ! Hé Harry... Que c'est-il passé tout à l'heure... ? »

Elle eu le plaisir de voir Harry rougir et se tasser sur sa chaise.

« Alors ? »

« Onc'estembrassés », grommela-t-il.

« Quoi ? »

« On c'est embrassés. »

« « on » ? Ou... « tu » ? »

Il rougit un peu plus.

 _« Je_ l'ai embrassé. »

Un sourire satisfait apparut sur les lèvres de la blonde.

« Et alors ? »

« C'était parfait. Il a les lèvres si douces... Et sa langue avait le gout de l'orange pressée. »

« Pas mal », dit-elle d'un ton appréciateur.

« Tu es amoureuse de lui ?! » s'exclama-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec cette question à la fin ?! NON. Et je ne le serais ja-mais ! »

Il lui lança un regard bizarre.

« Pourquoi ?! Malfoy est la plus belle chose vivante que Dieu est créé. Il ressemble à un ange avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux gris vous font fondre dès le premier regard. Même s'il est parfois orgueilleux et narcissique, il est aussi fier de lui et très intelligent. Il tient à ses amis et les chéris même s'ils sont rares. Il est très appliqué et veille toujours à ce que les choses soit bien faite et entièrement. Il est adroit, doué et cache surement un petit côté pur qu'il ne montre à personne par fierté. Il ne se laissera jamais faire et jamais au grand jamais ne s'abaissera devant quelqu'un. Il ne fait que suivre les ordres de son Père sans se rebeller car il a été élevé comme ça. Il est peureux et, même s'il ne le montre pas, est fragile et... »

Il se tu devant le sourire moqueur de Kiara et piqua un fard monumental. Puis le sourire de la Lionne se fit plus tendre et ses yeux se voilèrent de tristesse.

« Je sais », murmura-t-elle si bas qu'il n'entendit pas.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. »

Le cours se finit dans leurs rires et la joie.

« Kiara ? » fit-il une fois sortis.

« Oui ? »

« Merci. »

Il lui était inutile de lui demander pourquoi. Elle le savait parfaitement.

« De rien. N'oublie pas notre accord. »

« Ça marche. Je me renseigne un peu et je te dis ce soir. Rendez-vous à la tour d'astronomie à 21 heure ? »

« D'acc' ! A tout à l'heure Harry ! » répondit-elle en partant finir son devoir gentiment offert par McGonagall, à la bibliothèque.

 **A suivre...**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de la première partie ! Love, Kiara.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Seconde partie du Twoshot** **YAOI** **"Kiara"**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **PARTIE 2**

Distraitement, Kiara sorti son collier de sous sa chemise. Il s'agissait d'un pendentif doré, dont la gravure représentait un lion et un serpent tendrement enlacés. Quand elle l'ouvrit dans un petit clic, le pendentif révéla une photo derrière une mince paroi de verre pour la protéger.

Sur la photo, il y avait trois personnes avec chacune un sourire sur le visage. A gauche, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année avec des cheveux noirs dressés sauvagement autour de son visage, descendant dans une queue de cheval sur son épaule jusque son torse, attaché avec un ruban vert, vert émeraude comme ses yeux pétillant. Il portait un costume noir ouvert sur une chemise verte. Sa main gauche, à laquelle une alliance brillait, était posée sur l'épaule de son époux. Celui-ci avait des cheveux blonds courts, presque blancs, coiffés élégamment sur sa tête en laissant seulement quelques mèches tomber sur ses yeux gris. Il portait lui aussi un costume noir mais ouvert sur une chemise blanche. Sur ses genoux, une fillette qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 4 ans, avec les même cheveux blonds-blancs que son Père et les yeux verts pétillant de son autre Père, abordait un gigantesque sourire mignon sur sa fripouille. Ses magnifiques cheveux étaient lâchés sur une robe rose pâle. Ses pieds nu ne touchaient pas le sol. Elle semblait parfaitement heureuse. Mais si l'on faisait bien attention, on pouvait remarquer que sur cette photo, l'homme blond était en fauteuil roulant et que le brun avait des cernes cachées sous du maquillage.

Un faible sourire nostalgique apparut sur les lèvres de la blonde alors qu'elle sentait déjà les larmes la menacer.

« Kiara ? » l'appela soudain la voix d'Hermione, la faisant sursauter et refermer rapidement son collier pour le ranger.

Elle tourna la tête vers la nouvelle venue. Celle-ci avait les bras chargés et son fardeau semblait assez lourd. Elle la regardait de ses yeux marron par dessus la pile.

« Hermione », répondit-elle avec un sourire, une fois les battements de sont cœur calmés. « Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Mon devoir de Métamorphose. Et toi ? »

« Pareil. Vient donc t'asseoir. »

« Merci. »

La jeune fille aux boucles châtains s'assit devant elle en déposant ses livres, ses parchemins et sa plume avec l'encre qui va avec.

« Hermione ? » dit Kiara après quelques minutes de silence dans lequel elles avaient toutes les deux travailler.

Celle-ci releva la tête, un ait curieux sur le visage devant la voix sérieuse de son amie.

« Oui ? »

« Connais-tu la potion de _Résilius_ _?_ »

Elle chercha un peu dans ses connaissances avant de secouer négativement la tête, un peu vexée de ne pas connaître un sortilège alors qu'elle avait épluchée la bibliothèque dans ses moindres recoins.

« Non… »grimaça-t-elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas », la rassura Kiara, « c'est normal. C'est une potion très ancienne… oubliée depuis longtemps. Surtout à cause de sa dangerosité. »

Immédiatement les yeux d'Hermione se mirent à briller d'intérêt et elle écouta, les oreilles grandes ouvertes, la jeune fille.

« En effet, pour s'en servir il faut non seulement connaître son existence mais aussi réunir quelques… conditions. »

« Lesquelles ? » demanda-t-elle de plus en plus intéressée.

« En premier lieu… avoir un membre de famille décédé, malheureusement quelqu'un à qui l'on tenait énormément. En second lieu, une idée très précise de ce que l'on souhaite accomplir. Puis du venin de dragon Noir des Hébrides alors que celui-ci est encore vivant et du sang de Vélane. Ainsi qu'une boussole des vents et une carte des constellations. Alors enfin, il suffit de mettre les ingrédients dans un chaudron et laisser mijoter une demi-heure dans de l'eau prélevée dans une flaque, une mare, un lac ou autre point d'eau au clair de lune. Ensuite il faut simplement la boire en se coupant légèrement le bras pour faire tomber une goutte de sang sur la terre humide. »

« Et quels sont ses effets ? »

Kiara resta un moment silencieuse à scruter son amie. Plus tard, ce sera elle qui lui parlera de se sort. Mais à se moment là, elle était loin de s'imaginer que c'était en réalité elle qui lui en avait dévoilé l'existence.

« Remontrer dans le temps et changer le Futur en changeant le Passé. Une fois l'action accomplie, la personne meurt et laisse le temps s'écouler par lui même. Si elle doit naitre après, elle naitra après mais si elle était déjà en vie, elle réapparaitra à cette époque sous sa forme originelle, soit celle qu'elle avait. Une fois disparue, tous les souvenirs de cette personne sont effacés. Mais pas les connaissances qu'elle aura apportées ou les sentiments que son entourage a pu avoir à son égard. Par exemple, quelqu'un pourra être, dans le futur, particulièrement attaché au nom de cette personne sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Tous les souvenirs de la personne qui a changé le Passé lui seront gardés mais il lui sera impossible d'en parler. »

Elle se tut et observa la réaction de son amie. Celle-ci semblait pensive.

« Mais pourquoi cette potion est-elle dangereuse ? » demanda-t-elle alors.

« Parce qu'elle peut entrainer la disparition de la personne qui la boit si celle-ci est mal faite. Même une minute de plus ou de moins dans le mijotage peu faire tout rater. La personne se retrouve alors perdu entre le Passé et le Futur sans pouvoir aller ni dans l'un, ni dans l'autre. Elles sont alors « derrière le voile ». »

« Le voile ! » s'écria Hermione en s'attirant un regard noir et un « _Chuuuuuuuuut !_ » méprisant de la Bibliothécaire. « Comme Sirius ?! » dit-elle plus bas.

« Oui. Mais lui, est tombé dans le voile car il se trouvait devant celui-ci quand il a été tué. A ce moment là, il n'était pas encore mort mais le voile lui a… « volé » son âme en quelque sorte. Il est malheureusement impossible de faire sortir quelqu'un du voile. _Crois-moi, Papa à déjà essayé des centaines de fois._ _»_

« Je vois… Mais pourquoi le Ministère possède-t-il donc un voile ?! »

« Pour le surveiller. On raconte que derrière, les personnes prisonnières forment un Démon. Pire que Voldemort et tous les Mages noir réunis. Mais j'en doute fort. »

Hermione frissonna à cette idée et hocha la tête pour dire qu'elle avait comprit. Puis elle pencha la tête sur le côté et observa la blonde au yeux verts.

« Comment sais-tu tout cela Kiara ? »

« Mon Papa. »

Ce n'était qu'une demie réponse mais Hermione devrait s'en contenter. C'était son Papa, Harry donc, qui avait fait des recherches sur le voile, c'était son Papa qui était la personne morte à qui elle tenait énormément et c'était son Papa qui l'avait poussée à faire cette potion. Hermione la regarda avec un regard compatissant et triste pour elle.

« Je suis désolée pour tes parents. »

« Merci. Mais tu sais… J'avait seulement 4 ans quand Papa est mort. Et Père… n'avait plus toute sa tête à cause de ça vers la fin. »

« Oh Kiara… »

Hermione se leva et la serra très fort dans ses bras.

« Tu sais moi… J'ai du jeter un sort d'oubli sur les parents pour supprimer mon existence de leur mémoire et ainsi les éloigner du danger de la guerre. Alors je comprends un peu. Harry aussi même s'il ne les a jamais connus. »

Elle ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur le crâne parsemé de cheveux blonds presque blanc. Le propriétaire de se crâne les ferma à son tour et se laissa un moment réconforter par les bras chaleureux autour d'elle. Puis elle se mit à sangloter, ses larmes trempant la chemise de son amie. Mais celle-ci ne dit rien et se contenta de lui frotter le dos en réconfort.

Kiara pleurait. Pour son Papa, qu'elle aimait plus que tout et qui les avaient laissés à cause de ce maudit sort qui l'avait rendu malade et rongé petit à petit pendant 5 ans. Pour son Père incapable de marcher depuis la Dernière Bataille qui l'avait oubliée, plongée dans sa tristesse et son désespoir, au point de lui laisser faire seule une potion qui aurait pu lui prendre la vie. Pour l'étreinte chaude d'Hermione, sa marraine, qui la réconforterait toujours où qu'elle soit, quelque soit son âge. Pour le sourire joyeux de Ron. Pour les yeux noirs de Blaise qui sera plus tard son parrain, remplis de tristesse à la vue de son meilleur ami et qui l'élèvera à la place de son Père. Pour les petits moments de bonheur qu'elle volait au Temps. Elle pleurait les morts et les vivants. Car elle, elle savait. Elle savait qui allait mourir et qui allait survivre, et à quel prix. Elle savait qui serait incapable de sourire plus tard. Qui allait perdre quelqu'un de cher. Elle le savait. Elle les regardaient chaque jours derrière leurs pittoresques masques qu'ils tentaient de lui montrer car elle n'était qu'une enfant innocente qui ne savait pas quels ravages pouvait faire la Guerre. Elle pleurait ses moments là où elle avait envie de hurler. Ses moments à où son Papa aurait simplement bondit sur les personnes cachées derrières ses masques pour les secouer jusqu'à se qu'ils brisent leur masque et se libèrent. Alors il les aurait réconfortés et libérés. Ses moments là où elle faisait simplement semblant. Semblant de ne pas voir leur douleur et leurs tremblements. Elle pleurait.

Mais Kiara était une Gryffondor. Et une Gryffondor est courageuse et avance toujours. Alors elle se défit de l'étreinte de son amie aux cheveux bouclés et essuya du revers de la main ses yeux mouillés avant de lui sourire.

« Merci 'Mione. »

Elle lui rendit son sourire tendrement.

« Mais de rien. Si jamais tu as besoins de craquer de nouveau, je suis là d'accord ? »

« Je sais. _Tu as toujours été là, Tata Mione_. Merci. »

Au bouts de quelques heures de travaille acharnées, elle finirent enfin le devoir maudit et quittèrent la bibliothèque.

« Dit-moi, Kiara… Je te vois souvent trainer avec Draco… Tu es amoureuse de lui ? »

 **HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

« Pansy Parkinson », récita Harry en lisant un papier qu'il avait dans sa main. « Serpentarde de 7ème année. Sang-Pur aussi. Elle est Préfète et fait partit du cercle d'ami de Malfoy. C'est son amie d'enfance avec Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle. Elle est du genre chiante et collante, à une tête de pékinois ou de bulldog selon dans quel angle on se place… Suspectée d'être amoureuse de Malfoy, elle est convaincue qu'elle va se marier avec lui. Hm… Elle aime lancer des rumeurs néfastes, me coller au basques pour m'insulter à longueur de journée, elle peut se montrer très intelligente mais tout aussi idiote sur certains sujet. Ses chevilles doivent lui faire mal tellement elles doivent être gonflées, elle à un égo surdimensionné, est d'une jalousie terrifiante : elle a déjà envoyé une élève à l'infirmerie le visage tuméfié car elle avait eu le malheur de bousculer et toucher un peut trop longtemps à son gout Malfoy ! Il faut se méfier d'elle car elle a un très bon réseau de connaissances aussi bien à Poudlard qu'à l'extérieur. Elle faisait partie de la Brigade Inquisitoriale en 5ème année. Hm… C'est à peu prêt tout… »

« Merci Harry. »

« Mais de rien. Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi tu veux connaître cette fille ? »

« Non. Désolée. Mais… c'est… »

« C'est pas grave t'inquiète. Je comprends. Je vais chercher encore un peu. Si j'ai plus d'info je te préviens d'accord ? »

« Oui. Merci. »

 **HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

Kiara rencontra pour la première fois l'Armée de Dumbledore, l'AD, une semaine seulement après son arrivée. Elle vit pour la première fois ses participants (Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville Londubat, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Zacharias Smith, Hannah Aboot, Fred et George, les sœurs Padma et Parvati Patil, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Colin et son frère Denis Crivey, Lavande Brown et bien d'autres encore) d'un nouvel œil, malgré le faite qu'elle connaissait déjà l'existence de leur groupe.

« Mes amis », dit Harry d'une voix forte alors que tous l'écoutaient attentivement, « je vous présente une nouvelle membre de l'AD. Kiara Motterpale, Gryffondor. »

« Salut Kiara ! »

« Bienvenue ! »

« Géniale une autre beauté ! »

« Seamus ! »

« Quoi ?! »

« Tu connais déjà quelques sorts ? »

« Tu sais te battre ? »

« Pourquoi es-tu arrivée à Poudlard au milieu d'année ? »

« Tu viens d'où ? »

« Tu es une Sang-Pur ? »

« ÇA SUFFIT ! » s'écria Harry.

Tout le monde se tut. Et Kiara éclata de rire devant leurs visage estomaqués. Une fois calmée, elle essuya une larme du coin de la main et se redressa car elle avait du se tenir le ventre tellement elle riait. Les élèves hésitaient entre prendre peur ou rire aussi, perplexes quand à sa réaction.

« Je suis une Sang-Pur effectivement mais mes parents étaient Sang-Mêlé et Sang-Pur. J'ai été élevée au milieu des Moldus en France, à Lyon plus précisément, et côtoyé des sorciers né-Moldus. Ma marraine en est une d'ailleurs. Je sais déjà me battre et j'ai quelques sorts bien pratique en réserve. Si je suis arrivée en milieu d'année parce que mes parents, qui m'enseignaient à la maison, sont morts et que je devais poursuivre mes études. Ah oui et, si vous avez soudainement envie de me poser cette question comme mes amis semblent obstinés à me la poser depuis mon arrivée, oui je suis amie avec des Serpentard, non ce n'est pas dangereux, oui je sais ce que je fais et surtout, non, je ne suis pas amoureuse de Draco Malfoy et je ne le serais jamais, et ce n'est pas parce que je préfère les filles. »

Elle eu le loisir de voir Harry rougir tout comme Hermione et voire les membres de l'AD la regarder mi-perplexes, mi-surpris. Elle leur fit alors un grand sourire.

« Bref ! Dit-moi Harry, tu serais près à ajouter deux autres membres à l'AD ? »

« Avec plaisir. Il faut juste que j'ai un petit entretient avec eux. »

« Même si c'est des Serpentards ? »

La question mit un silence pesant dans la Salle du Demande. Tous regardaient Harry en attendant le verdict. Le Survivant soupira, réfléchit un instant, passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs déjà ébouriffés, soupira de nouveau.

« Si je suis sûr que ce ne sont pas des Mangemorts oui. »

L'effet fut immédiat. Des exclamations d'indignation, des cris pour expliquer son point de vue aux autres, des insultes…

« Que quelqu'un de sa maison me dise où était scolarisé Peter Pettigrow », lâcha Kiara d'une voix neutre même si elle avait envie de hurler « _Mon Père n'était pas et ne sera jamais un Mangemorts misérables vermines !_ »

Le silence se fit.

« Gryffondor », cracha Harry.

« Bien. Maintenant, que chaque Gryffondor lève la main. Parfait. Maintenant à quelle maison appartenait Augustus Wittch ? »

« Serdaigle », répondit Luna, lunatiquement.

« Serdaigle. Lever la main. Parfait. Alors dites-moi maintenant pourquoi des Gryffondors et des Serdaigles sont dans cette armée alors que des élèves de leur maison ont rejoins Vous-Savez-Qui ? »

« Mais… » commença Dean, offusqué.

« Pourquoi ? » le coupa-t-elle. « Pourquoi les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles sont-ils acceptés et respectés et pas les Serpentards ? Les gens changent. La _guerre_ change les gens. La peur aussi. Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il vaudrait être le plus nombreux possible avec le plus grand nombre d'atouts à nos côtés pour vaincre ? Aujourd'hui, je vous en propose deux. Deux qui sont près à passer sous _Véritasérum_ s'il le faut. Il faut croire pour vaincre. Croire en ses camarades. Croire en ses amis. Croire en sa victoire. Croire en ses convictions. Je vous donne le choix de croire. Harry l'a fait. Moi aussi. Alors la question est… Voulez-vous vaincre _Voldemort_ ? »

Le silence perdura quelques secondes puis Ron leva le poing.

« Ouais ! »

Il fut le déclenchement de poings et de cris des membres de l'AD. Kiara sentit son cœur se réchauffer et sourie devant la scène. Harry se rapprocha de la jeune fille et se mit à auteur de son oreille, étant plus grand qu'elle.

« Je te fais confiance. Qui sont les deux Serpentards que tu veux nous ramener Kiara ? »

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire du coin et lui fit un clin d'œil. Puis elle se dirigea vers la porte alors que le silence se refaisait petit à petit. Elle l'ouvrit et passa une tête dans le couloir.

« Entrez. »

Puis elle s'effaça pour laisser entrer… Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini. Tout le monde retient son souffle en se retenant de leur lancer tout de suite un sort, se souvenant des mots de la blonde.

« Zabini. Malfoy », les salua d'un ton neutre Harry avec un mouvement de tête, ne laissant aucunement montrer que dans sa tête il avait envie de s'enfuir ne courant ou de se jeter sur le blond et le violer, sans se douter un seul instant que le Ledit blond avait les mêmes pensées.

« Potter. »

« Potter, merci de nous avoir accueillit sans nous avoir Stupéfixier tout de suite », dit Blaise d'un ton amusé et pas du tout Serpentard.

Kiara s'approcha du petit groupe d'un pas léger, un sourire sur les lèvres. Sourire si Serpentard qu'il fit déglutir les 3 garçons. Elle leur tendit alors un petit flacon que Blaise et Draco prirent.

« Véritasérum. Harry. »

Elle recula d'un pas et Harry lui adressa un signe de tête reconnaissant. Puis une porte apparut sur le mur le plus proche et les 3 garçons s'y enfermèrent. Tous les membres de l'AD fixaient la porte avec inquiétude. Et si c'était un piège ? Et si Malfoy voulait piéger Harry et le vendre à Voldemort ? Et si ils étaient là pour les dénoncer ? Étaient-ils des espions de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom-et-dont-son-surnom-est-chiant-à-écrire ? Mais les 3 garçons sortirent de la pièce, Harry en tête avec un visage indéchiffrable. Tout comme Malfoy. Seul Blaise abordait un petit sourire. Le Survivant prit une grande inspiration.

« Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons 3 nouveaux membres. Kiara Motterpale, Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini. Bien », enchaina-t-il avant que la foule n'ait eu le temps d'exploser, « aujourd'hui nous allons travailler sur le Charme du Bouclier. Qui sait s'en servir ? »

Hermione, Kiara, Luna, Hannah Boot, et, oh plus grand étonnement de tous, Malfoy levèrent la main.

« Bien », dit Harry. « Nous sommes 25 sur 32 alors séparons nous en groupe de 5. Je passerais aux milieu des groupes comme d'habitude, ajouta-il à l'égard des nouveaux. »

Les groupes se formèrent rapidement et on vit rapidement qui avait accepté les Serpentards en premier. Blaise bien sur. Mais aussi Ron, Lavande Brown (mais s'était surement pour être avec Ron), Fred et George. Kiara réunit Fred et George, les sœur Patil et Seamus alors qu'Hermione avait dans son groupe Ginny, Neville, Dean, Zacharias et Angelina Johnson. Les 2 autres groupes furent rapidement formés avec les membres restant.

« On commencera par un _Protego_ simple puis un _Protego Totalum._ Vous savez vous en servir ? »

Les chefs des groupes acquiescèrent et l'entrainement commença. Kiara mena son groupe avec rigueur tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil un Draco impassible mais patient et agile. Tous essayaient de ne pas trop pousser le bouchon avec les Serpentards et ceux-ci firent de même. Un _expelliarmus_ sauvage fit tomber sa baguette sur le sol et elle se pencha pour la ramasser tout en écoutant les pardons de Padma qui c'était trompé.

« C'est _Protego_ Padma, pas _Expelliarmus_! »

« Je sais… je sais… Ça ma échapper désolé… »

« Comment on peut se tromper de formu— »

« KIARA ! »

La jeune fille eu tout juste le temps de se retourner pour voir arriver sur elle un sort. Elle tomba sur le sol de surprise et tout juste le temps de tendre la main devant elle. Sa baguette roula jusqu'aux pieds d'Hermione.

 _«_ _Protego_! »

Le bouclier se forma et le sort fit aspirer par celui-ci. Toute la salle la regardait avec de grands yeux et elle grimaça. On pouvait entendre les mouches manger.

« Haaha ! » s'écria soudainement Draco en faisant sursauter tout le monde. « De la magie sans baguette ! J'en étais sur ! Je me demandais comment tu avais pu me faire tomber sans ta baguette ce soir là ! »

Les élèves étaient choqués. Mais seul Merlin savait si c'était parce que Malfoy abordait un visage fière – et du tout, mais alors pas du tout, Serpentard – ou parce qu'ils venaient de voir pour la première fois de la magie sans baguette. Harry s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Une fois debout, elle dépoussiéra ses vêtements comme si elle ne voyait pas les mâchoires écrasées sur le sol de ses camarades.

« Qui a lancé le sort ? »demanda-t-elle alors.

« Dé-Désolé… » rougit Neville.

Elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

« Pas grave. Mais fait attention la prochaine fois. _Protego_ sert à protéger pas à attaquer. »

Hermione bondit alors sur elle.

« C'est incroyable Kiara ! Qui t'a appris la magie sans baguette ? Je croyais que seuls Dumbledore et Harry était capable d'en faire ! »

Le Survivant rougit et passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux devant le visage – faussement – surpris de Kiara. Il ne vit pas celui de Draco, derrière lui, qui avait entendu la jeune fille.

« Qu'un petit peu hein… Ce sont tes parents qui te l'on enseignée ? » demanda-t-il pour changer le sujet encore-une-fois-Harry-Potter-est-le-meilleur-sorcier-de-tout-le-monde-entier-et-va-tous-nous-sauver.

« Ouaip. Mon Papa surtout il savait en faire un peu. Mais Père aussi. »

« Papa et Père ? Tes parents sont deux hommes ? » s'exclama – un peu trop fort - Seamus.

Une nouvelle fois, et pour la 8ème fois de l'heure, la salle se tut subitement. Kiara se retient de grogner de frustration et de taper sur le premier venue.

 _« Oui »_ , répondit-elle entre ses yeux. « Cela dérange-t-il quelqu'un dans cette pièce ? »

Devant le manque de réponse elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Bien ! »

L'entrainement continua et Draco et Kiara purent rapidement abandonner leurs groupes pour rejoindre Harry, adossé conte un mur au fond de la salle qui observait l'AD d'un œil sérieux. Kiara se fit la réflexion qu'il semblait plus vieux à cette instant alors qu'elle trainait un Draco grognant et lui jurant milles tortures vers le brun aux yeux verts.

« Salut ! On peut squatter avec toi ? »

Il adressa un sourire amusé à la jeune fille en évitant le blond du regard. Devant son petit manège, elle leva les yeux au ciel. Ils s'installèrent contre le mur, la jeune fille entre les deux garçons, tout les deux tendus comme des piqués à ses côtés. Retenant un soupire, elle tourna sa tête vers Harry.

« Dit Harry tu as d'autres informations sur Parkinson ? »

« Parkinson ? » répéta Draco, les sourcils levés sous la surprise. « Pourquoi ? Et puis pourquoi demandes-tu à Potter ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire innocent.

« Cette fille m'intrigue beaucoup et j'aimerais en savoir plus sur elle. J'ai demandé à Harry parce qu'il me devait une faveur. »

Elle adressa un sourire du coin à celui-ci qui rougit un peu. Devant cette vue, Draco se dit qu'il allait vraiment lui sauter dessus et le violer contre se mur devant tout le monde.

Au même moment, Hermione se retourna et se figea. Au milieu des deux garçons, la ressemblance était frappante. Les mêmes cheveux blonds à la limite du blanc. Les mêmes yeux verts pétillants. Les mêmes mains élégamment croisées. Les même fossettes roses quand elle riait. Immédiatement, des souvenirs lui remontèrent en mémoire et elle comprit.

Deux Pères… Un Sang-Mêlé et un Sang-Pur … Un Gryffondor et un Serpentard… Ennemis au départ… Son affinité avec Draco et Harry… Sa manie de vouloir rapprocher Harry et Draco en parlant souvent de celui-ci et ses bons cotés au brun… Son regard si triste quand elle regardait Harry parfois… Sa facilité en Potion et en Métamorphose et sa passion pour le Quidditch… La potion de _Résilius_ … Ses connaissances sur le monde sorcier et la guerre… Sa magie sans baguette… Motterpale… Malfoy-Potter !

Il fut alors que Kiara releva la tête et plongea ses yeux émeraude dans les siens. Hermione perçut tout de suite le message. Kiara savait qu'elle avait deviné. Elle savait qu'elle avait comprit. Mais elle lui demandait de se taire. De ne rien dire. De garder se secret profondément enfouit en elle et l'oublier. Alors la jeune fille adoratrice des livres hocha discrètement et Kiara lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant avant de retourner aux deux garçons.

« Kiara », l'appela soudainement Draco d'une voix sérieuse. « Méfie-toi de Pansy s'il-te-plait. J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle n'appréciait pas… notre soudaine amitié. Et… elle est dangereuse. »

« D'accord, répondit-elle tout aussi sérieusement.

Elle le savait. Mieux que personne.

 **HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

Harry marchait d'un pas lent dans les couloirs, les mains dans les poches. Ce matin là, Kiara lui avait donné rendez-vous tout en haut de la tour d'Astronomie et il se demandait bien pourquoi. Il monta tranquillement les marches et arriva devant la porte en bois qu'il poussa pour entrer. Elle s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement et il s'empressa de la refermer et faire quelques pas dans la tour. Une fois à l'intérieur, il avisa Kiara qui lui tournait le dos devant les rambarde qui servait à empêcher une chute vertigineuse qui risquait surement de s'écraser devant les portes du château. Le ciel était clair et remplie d'étoiles scintillante malgré les quelques nuages qui se mouvaient sous le vent. Le spectacle était magnifique. La lune faisait briller ses cheveux dans ses éclats argentés. Enfin, la jeune fille se retourna. Au même moment, la porte se rouvrit dans un autre grincement. Il se tourna à son tour et regarda avec stupeur Malfoy qui le regardait de la même manière. Comme un seul homme, ils retournèrent alors vers Kiara qui ricana face à leur regard qui hésitait entre le noir, l'interrogateur ou le reconnaissant.

« Bien. Nous voilà donc tous réunit. Approchez. »

Les garçons obéir pour s'arrêter à seulement quelques pas de la blonde. Pendant une seconde, un nuage cacha la lune et la tour fut plongée dans le noir si bien qu'ils ne virent pas son sourire Serpentardesque.

« Embrassez-vous. »

Il eu des bruits d'étranglement puis des toussotement pour reprendre son souffle.

« QUOI ?! »

« Embrassez-vous. »

Ils se jetèrent un regard du coin avant de rougir d'être prit en flagrant délit.

« Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? » demanda Draco avec une touche de mépris dans la voix, regrettant aussitôt ses mots.

La jeune fille s'assit d'un bond sur le rebord de la rambarde puis appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux pour venir soutenir son menton avec ses mains croisés sous celui-ci.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai passé un accord. Parce que nous sommes en guerre et que je n'ai aucunement l'envie de l'un de vous meure avec des regrets. Parce que j'en ai marre de vous voir vous observer à la voler chacun votre tour, parce que j'en ai marre de voir que vous n'êtes pas assez courageux pour dire 3 mots. Alors maintenant, embrassez-vous avant de je ne me fâche. »

Elle avait dit son monologue d'une voix calme et posée, les fixant tour à tour de ses yeux verts comme si elle sondait leur âme. Ils déglutirent et rougirent en se regardant, en ayant peur de comprendre les paroles de la jeune fille. Elle soupira devant leur manque de réaction.

« Ok. Bon. Nous allons faire un jeu. Je pose des questions à chacun de vous. Vous devez répondre sinon demain vous aurez la joie de découvrir votre plus honteux secret affiché dans le Hall de Poudlard. Après, vous pouvez toujours ne pas jouer mais moi je serais vous, j'accepterais. »

« Serpentarde », sifflèrent les garçons.

« Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment », leur sourit-elle. « Alors ? Vous acceptez ? »

Nouveau coup d'œil. Rougissement. Soupire à l'unisson.

« Ok… »

Un sourire satisfait élargit le grand sourire de leur amie et elle sauta du rebord pour faire apparaître au milieu de la pièce trois fauteuils entourant une table basse avec deux chandelier aux extrémités. Elle leur fit signe de s'asseoir en face du fauteuil dans lequel elle s'assit élégamment. Draco choisit celui qui se trouvait en face à droite de la jeune fille et Harry du donc s'asseoir dans celui restant. Une fois assise, elle se remit dans sa position d'il y a quelques minutes.

« Ok. On commence par toi Harry. Décrit-moi _en détail_ le petit déjeuné de Draco. »

Le jeune homme avala sa salive, gigota un peu sur son fauteuil en essayant d'ignorer le regard surpris de Draco qui l'observait avec attention.

« Alors heu… il arrive le plus souvent à 7 heures 12 pour être sur d'avoir toujours ses ingrédients préférés à disposition, Blaise à sa droite. Ensuite il s'assit toujours à la même place soit entre Blaise – à sa gauche – et Pansy pour être en face du panier à croissant. Ensuite », poursuivit-il rouge comme une tomate trop mure, « il… il prend son premier croissant qu'il tartine de confiture d'abricot puis le trempe dans sa tasse de café et le mange. Il boit ensuite un verre de jus d'orange fraichement pressé et se tartine un second croissant mais ne le trempe pas. Après… il finit son verre et son café qu'il tient avec la main droite. Puis… Puis, il attend patiemment que Zabini ait fini de manger, vers 7 heures 40 afin de pouvoir sortir de table. »

A la fin de son récit, sa voix se fit toute petite et, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, il tenta de se cacher dans son fauteuil alors que Draco le regardait la bouche grande ouverte, trop surpris pour penser au masque qu'il avait laissé tomber. Les yeux de Kiara se mirent à briller et elle du se retenir de ne pas ricaner devant la tête des deux personnes qui serait dans un jour prochain ses pères.

« Très bien. Merci Harry. A toi Draco. »

Il avala à son tour sa salive en desserrant un peu sa cravate, stressé.

« Dit-moi qui est la personne que tu détestes le plus dans ta famille. »

Il fut en premier lieu surpris puis fronça les sourcils.

« J'aurais bien dit mon père mais… non. Je pense que je hais encore plus cette vieille sorcière hideuse de Bellatrix. »

A ce nom, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sursauter.

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Parce que… parce que… »

Il sera la mâchoire et ses doigts blanchirent tellement il compressait les accoudoirs sous ses mains. Il ne pouvait pas mentir.

« Parce qu'elle a tuée quelqu'un qu'elle n'aurait pas du. Parce qu'à cause de elle… _il_ … _il_ souffre énormément… »

A aucun moment Draco n'avait relevé la tête pour croiser le regard d'Harry. Mais s'il l'avait fait il aurait vu que celui-ci brillait de tristesse. Harry eu l'impression que l'on lui enlevait tout l'air de ses poumons. Sirius. Bellatrix avait tuée Sirius. Son parrain. Sa famille.

« Et quel sera son sort si tu la recroise un jour ? »

« Je la tuerais ! Je la tuerais petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus que gémir des supplications », cracha-t-il, les yeux brillant de haine.

« Haïs-tu Harry ? » demanda-t-elle en profitant de sa haine pour l'empêcher de penser et parler avec son cœur.

« Non. Je ne déteste pas je… »

Il se tut en réalisant la gaffe qu'il allait faire. Kiara se laissa tomber au fond de son fauteuil moelleux et observa un moment les deux garçons. Ils étaient tellement opposés ainsi… Celui brun et celui blond. Celui à la peau un peu mate et celui à la peau blanche. Celui aux yeux verts et celui aux yeux gris. Le lion et le serpent. Le courageux et le malicieux. Le souriant et le renfermé.

Elle ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes. Quand elle fut sûre de ne pas craquer, elle les rouvrit.

« Harry. Quel est ton Patronus ? »

« Un cerf. Comme mon père. »

« Draco. Quel est le tien ? »

Celui-ci se figea. Ouvrit la bouche puis la referma plusieurs fois. Il hésitait à répondre. Parce que répondre signifierait avouer ses sentiments. A cette pensée, il pâlit.

« Draco ? » l'appela doucement Harry surpris de la voir ainsi, tellement surpris qu'il ne remarqua même pas l'emploi du prénom du blond à la différence de celui-ci. « Tout va bien ? »

Draco grogna alors quelque chose en détournant la tête. N'ayant pas entendu, Harry fronça les sourcils et s'approcha un peu du blond.

« Quoi ? »

Draco recommença à grogner sa réponse. Exaspéré, Harry sortit sa baguette.

« Si tu ne me réponds pas plus fort je vais être obligé de lancer un sortilège d'amplification, Draco », soupira-t-il.

Le brun n'avait toujous pas remarqué qu'il venait de dire le prénom de son pire ennemi. Alors Draco se tourna vers lui, rougissant.

« Un cerf ! » s'écria-t-il.

Harry surpris, ouvrit la bouche et les yeux. Il rougit alors et recula précipitamment en essayant de comprendre si c'était bien ce qu'il avait comprit.

« Oh. Heu… »

Draco grimaça alors.

« Je te dégoute hein ? La misérable crapule de Draco Malfoy amoureux de son pire ennemi Harry Potter comme une vulgaire collégienne ! Tu vas allé le raconter à tout le monde hein ? » cracha-t-il en plissant ses yeux dangereusement.

Il en voulait à Kiara de l'avoir forcé à lui dire. Il en voulait à Potter d'être Potter et d'être une bombe-ambulante. Il en voulait à son Père de lui avoir apprit à haïr les Weasley et Potter. Il en voulait à Merlin aussi. Et à Snape. Et à Dumbledore.

Aucun des deux ne remarqua de Kiara était partie depuis longtemps, le dos collé contre la porte refermée derrière elle, la tête levée, les yeux fermés. Elle pensait à sa famille, à ses souvenirs. Et espérait de tout son cœur d'Harry ne fasse pas une grosse bêtise.

« Tu ne me dégoute pas. »

Se fut au tour de Draco d'imiter la carpe avec surprise. Puis il le regarda d'un air méfiant.

« Tu prépares encore un mauvais coup Potter ? »

Ledit Potter soupira, recula un peu, détourna la tête et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il ne remarqua pas Draco qui avait suivit le mouvement de sa main avec attention.

« Tu ne me dégoutes pas Mal—Draco », répéta-t-il en plongeant cette fois-ci son regard sérieux dans le sien.

« Pour… Pourquoi ? Tu… Tu devrais ! Je t'ai dis que j'étais amoureux de toi merde ! Moi ! Draco Malfoy ! Celui que tu as souhaité voir crever de nombreuses fois ! »

« Je sais… »

Il leva un regard vert hésitant vers lui avant de détourner les yeux et rougir.

« Mais… Je… Enfin… Il se pourrait que moi aussi… »

« Que toi aussi ? »

Le cœur du blond battait à toute allure et l'espoir l'envahissait. Si Potter le repoussait maintenant, il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il finirait sa nuit en se jetant de la tour.

« Il se pourrait que moi aussi… Je… Je sois peut-être un peu amoureux de toi… »

 _Quoi ? Quoi quoi quoi ? Il a bien dit que… Je n'ai pas rêvé hein ? Hein hein hein ? Pitié Merlin dites-moi que je n'ai pas rêvé…_

Il se pinça le bras alors que le Survivant le regardait comme si deux cornes venaient de lui pousser sur le front.

 _Oh. Mon. Dieu. De. Bordel. De. Shit. Je n'ai pas rêvé._

Un grand sourire enfantin apparut alors sur le visage du blond pour ravir le cœur d'Harry dans le quart de seconde qui suivit. Ce dernier ce dit qu'il allait mourir. Les deux garçons se relevèrent pour se faire face. Enfin, Draco prit la parole.

« Kiara nous a dit de nous embrasser n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. »

Ils se sourirent. Et s'embrassèrent tendrement. Qui était celui qui s'était approché de l'autre ? Ils l'ignoraient. Mais ils étaient maintenant collés l'un à l'autre. Les mains d'Harry retenait sa nuque et fouillaient dans ses cheveux alors que celles de Draco de raccrochait à sa chemise comme un désespéré.

Ils s'embrassèrent comme si c'était leur dernier. Avec avidité, passion, force, chasteté et… amour aussi.

Quand enfin ils se décollèrent, les yeux brillant et les lèvres encore entrouvertes pour reprendre leurs souffles, Harry colla leurs fronts ensembles d'une petite pression sur la nuque de son nouveau petit-ami et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« Je crois qu'il va falloir remercier Kiara », dit le brun.

« Je crois aussi. »

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau avec tout autant de tendresse.

« Je… » murmura Harry alors qu'il venait de déposer sa tête dans le coup de l'autre. « Je… Je t'aime Draco. »

Il ne vit pas celui-ci sourire et ses yeux briller.

« Ouais. Moi aussi. »

 **HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

La guerre faisait rage. Partout des morts, partout du sang, partout des cris. La Grande Salle était encombrée de débris et de corps, morts ou blessés. Quelque part au milieu courait Hermione et les autres élèves ayant des connaissances en soins. Quelque part aux milieu des corps se tenait Remus Lupin, main dans la main avec sa femme, Nymphadora Tronks tombée sous la baguette de Bellatrix Lestrange, la tante de la jeune maman. Quelque part au milieu des blessés, Lavande Brown, gravement blessée par Fenrir Greyback, gémissait de douleur face à sa jambe déchiquetée. Quelque part en dehors de ses murs, Molly Weasley tuait Bellatrix alors que son dernier jumeau, Fred, se faisait tuer par une explosion dans un des couloirs de l'école en allant rejoindre son frère dans un monde meilleur et que Neville décapitait avec l'épée de Gryffondor Nagini, le serpent et Horcruxe de Voldemort. Mais face à Voldemort et ses plus fidèles – et dangereux – Mangemorts, se tenait le trio d'or, ainsi que Draco, Kiara et Blaise. Harry se battait en duel contre le Mage Noir, Draco lui couvrait les arrières face aux Mangemorts lui-même couvert par Blaise. Ron et Hermione combattaient côte à côte.

« Ecoute-moi bien Harry ! » cria Draco au dessus du vacarme et des cris de sorts, ou de douleur, « tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir d'accord !? »

Dans son dos, Harry sourit.

« D'accord », murmura-t-il.

La scène suivante se passa très vite. Voldemort lança un _Avada Kedevra_ sur Harry qui le contrat avec un _Expelliarmus_. En même temps, Ron et Hermione terrassèrent Crabbe et Goyle Sr., Lucius Malfoy lança un _Stupéfix_ sur Blaise avant d'en lancer un autre sur son propre fils qui se le prit de plein fouet. Kiara cria, Harry se retourna avec Draco qui avait roulé jusqu'à un mur où il c'était assommé. Ne se préoccupant plus de Voldemort, déjà en train de se désintégrer, il tua Lucius Malfoy. Pansy Parkinson profita de l'ouverture du Survivant qui lui lancer un sort dans le dos, jalouse de sa soudaine relation avec SON Draco. Kiara s'interposa entre les deux et se fut elle percuta le sort, épargnant ainsi le balafré. Sous le choc, elle tomba sur le sol, évanouie. Pansy fut stupefixiée par Ron et Hermione couru vers la blonde alors que Harry allait vers son petit-ami. Celui-ci était en mauvais état. Ses jambes étaient couvertes de coupures profondes et saignaient abondement.

« Draco ! Draco reste avec moi ! Hermione ! Hermione ! »

Une fois sûr que son amie n'était pas dans un état grave, Hermione se précipita vers le blond et lança les premiers sort qui stoppèrent l'hémorragie sans pour autant le guérir. Il perdit connaissance dans ses bras.

« Vite. Il faut aller à Ste Mangouste Harry ! Ron, prend Kiara et Blaise et transplane-toi aussi ! »

« Ok ! _Enervatum_ ! » s'écria Ron sur le noir.

Suivis de « crac » sonores, les 6 amis transplanèrent vers l'hôpital sorcier. Les deux adolescents furent prient en charge rapidement.  
Angoissés, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Blaise attendrirent le résultat dans le couloir où des chaises avait été posées pour les visiteurs, la famille et les amis. Une infirmière arriva en courant vers eux visiblement très pressée près d'une demi-heure plus tard et s'arrêta rapidement devant eux avant de repartir en courant.

« Mr Potter ? Mr Malfoy est dans la chambre 245 avec Mlle… heu…nous… nous n'avons pas trouvés son nom… » avoua-t-elle embêtée.

« Motterpale », répondit Hermione, pas étonnée car elle savait que la jeune fille n'existait pas dans ce présent donc il était normal qu'elle ne soir pas répertoriée.

« Mlle Motterpale est dans la même chambre. »

Ils se dirigèrent en courant vers la chambre en zigzagant entre les médecins débordés, infirmiers pressés, patients étendus et soignés à même le sol… Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans la chambre et s'y engouffrèrent sans hésiter. Ici aussi les patients étaient soit dans des lits, soit à même le sol. Draco était dans un lit au fond de la pièce et Kiara sur la sol à côté de lui. Il était réveillé mais pas elle. En voyant Harry et ses amis, il leur adressa un sourire triste. Immédiatement, Harry lui sauta dessus.

« Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? Et tes jambes ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Oh, Draco ! »

Il s'effondra sur lui et le blond passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux noirs, encore plus ébouriffés que la normale.

« On a gagné ? »

« Oui », répondit son meilleur ami avec un sourire.

Le sourire de Draco disparut pour laisser à une tristesse sans fin dans son regard. Inquiet, Harry se redressa.

« Quoi ? »

« Harry… Mes jambes… Elles sont foutues. Je ne pourrais plus jamais marcher. »

Surpris Harry ne réagit pas tout de suite. Mais il reprit ses esprits et tendit les bras pour venir coller la tête de son âme-sœur contre son torse.

« Oh, Draco… »

Hermione s'accroupit, sans que personne ne fasse attention à elle, près de Kiara. En sentant une présence à ses côtés, celle ci ouvrit difficilement les yeux et adresse un petit sourire à la jeune femme qui lui rendit. Elle attrapa alors la fiche sur le côté de son lit avec les informations. Ecarquilla les yeux et étouffa un cri derrière sa main.

« Oh mon dieu ! » chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas que les autres entendent. « Kiara ! »

« Je sais. »

« Mais… Mais tu vas mourir ! Dans l'état dans lequel est ton corps… Tes organes vont mourir petit à petit. Tu vivras tout au plus 5 ans… Et encore ! Tu ne pourras plus bouger du tout à la fin ! »

« Je sais Hermione. Mais si je suis revenue dans le Passé, c'est justement pour ça. Je te l'ai dit non ? Une fois sa mission accomplie, la personne meure. Ma mission, c'était d'empêcher que mon Papa ne soit touché par ce sort. J'aurais bien voulu tuer Parkinson avant qu'elle ne le lance mais je n'ai pas eu le temps… Alors ça na pas d'importance. De toute façon, je mourrais dans quelques minutes et vous m'oublierez. »

Elle tourna la tête sur le côté pour observer Draco dans les bras d'Harry. Puis leva la main difficilement pour donner à son amie son pendentif.

« Tiens. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Elle l'ouvrit.

« Oh ! Alors Draco… »

« N'utilisera plus jamais ses jambes. »

« Tu es mignonne sur cette photo… »

Ses yeux marron se remplir alors de larmes.

« Dit… Je serais là ? »

« Tu as toujours été là ma marraine chérie ! » répondit-elle avec un sourire de 3 km.

Elle pleura tout en souriant puis se redressa. Kiara la regarda avec amour.

« Détruit-le. »

« D'accord. »

« Veille sur mon Papa. Et sur Père aussi. »

« D'accord. »

« Ait beaucoup d'enfant avec Ron aussi. »

Elle éclata de rire puis esquissa un petit sourire en essuyant ses larmes.

« D'accord. »

« Merci. »

« Merci à toi. »

Kiara ferma les yeux.

Et ne les rouvrit plus. La dernière image quelle vu fut les doigts entrelacées des deux garçons et leurs yeux remplis de promesses d'éternité.

Plus tard, bien plus tard, Draco et Harry se marièrent dans une ville Moldus du nom de Lyon, en France. Ils eurent une petite fille ensembles qu'ils décidèrent d'appeler « Kiara » car ils étaient, pour une raison inconnue, très attachés à se prénom. Blaise et Hermione furent proclamés parrains et marraine et la petite. Ron bouda un peu avant d'oublier complètement sa mauvaise humeur quand la fillette tendit les bras vers lui pour qu'il la porte. Hermione eu beaucoup d'enfant avec Ron après leur mariage une fois que Ron fut sortit de son deuil. Blaise finit par se marier avec Luna Lovegood et Ginny trouva le réconfort auprès de Neville. Pansy, et les autres Mangemorts furent emprisonnés à Azkaban et personne n'en ressortit jamais. Kiara Malfoy-Potter grandit sainement, entourée d'amour. Elle apprit rapidement la magie, notamment la magie sans baguette au plus grand émerveillement de sa "tata 'Mione". Elle était extrêmement douée sur un balais, en potion, au combat, en métamorphose et pour attendrir son Père. Elle fit les 100 coups avec son Papa sous les indignations de son autre père. Elle grandit heureuse dans son foyer chaleureux. À 17 ans, elle tomba amoureuse d'un certain Ted Remus Lupin. Hermione devint une Médicomage reconnue dans le monde entier et Ron le Gardien de la plus grande équipe de Quidditch, les Feux Enragés. Blaise et Harry des Aurors célèbres et admirés. Draco lui, finit écrivain, travaillant chez lui avec sa fille. Harry et Draco moururent ensembles dans un accident de voiture alors qu'elle avait 23 ans. Elle fut alors sous la protection de Ron, Hermione et Blaise. Kiara Malfoy-Potter devint Auror comme son Papa et professeur particulier aux enfants de son quartier à ses heures perdues. Elle se maria avec Ted à 24 ans et ils eurent 2 enfants, Drake et Andromera, des jumeaux.

Elle fut une Sang-Pur, élevée au milieu des Moldus, avec une marraine Née-Moldue et un mari Sang-Mêlé.

Elle vécut une vie heureuse et remplie.

 **…**

 **Voilà c'est la fin de ce TwoShot ! Alors ? Qu'en avez vous pensé ?**

 **J'espère de tout cœur que l'histoire vous aura plu un minimum x)**

 **Et si j'aimais vous avez envie d'aller voir, je possède aussi un blog rien qu'à moi sur Skyrock nommé "Shiro17" Sur ce blog il y a mes OS Harry Potter mais aussi d'autres histoires inventées !**

 **-Kiara.**


End file.
